Tenka Denkou: Set Fire to the Lightning
by itaharugraylokelover4ever
Summary: Everyone needs someone, and Laxus was no exception. However the person he ends up choosing is the least expected and he finds himself in a deeper relationship than he thought possible. Will Natsu soften his heart? Laxus X Natsu This is only my second FanFic so please bear with it. Enjoy and review!
1. Prologue

Tenka Denkou: Set Fire to the Lightning

*Prologue*

Laxus Dreyar was a man who always knew just what he wanted and he always got it, no questions asked. No one in Fairy Tail dared to challenge Laxus when he was determined to have his way besides his grandfather but that was usually ok with everyone. Well, everyone but Natsu it seemed. Natsu got angry every time Laxus acquired what he wanted because he wasn't strong enough to do the same and, even though he knew it was petty, that bugged Natsu to no end. He often times would be seen in the back corner of the guild moping when the Thunder Tribe came back from a successful mission, a gloomy aura so powerful even Gray would avoid his usual banter and fighting for fear of being sucked into the desolate world in which his friend had sunk. At times like these Mira, Elfman, Lucy, and Gray all worried about how hung up with Laxus's success Natsu had become but no one had the guts to bring it to Laxus's attention. They thought though that maybe if he would speak to Natsu and give him some advice, Natsu would in turn then become the happy and obnoxiously loud 'flame head' they all knew, but approaching Laxus could prove dangerous if he wasn't in a good mood. He was known for giving people who bothered him when he wasn't in the mood to talk a good frying. At first he would only be like this when they arrived back from a mission and then go back to being his normal, rambunctious self. As time went on however, Natsu got worse and worse, making his friends worry all the more until one day…..


	2. Chapter 1: The Thunder God's Offer

Chapter One

'Man I hate this….. Laxus is so much stronger than me and no matter how many times I challenge him I lose pretty miserably. This is worse than that time I got motion sickness in front of that jerk Kageyama from Eisenwald during the lullaby incident!' Natsu thought glumly, drinking his 4th round of ale that morning. He sat in the far left corner of the guild hall drinking away his despair and awaiting a reprieve that never seemed to come. Happy suddenly flopped down onto Natsu's head, grabbed a couple tufts of his bright pink hair, and tugged yelling "NATSU! SNAP OUT OF IT I MISS YOU!" before sobbing into said young man's hair uncontrollably. Natsu didn't even blink; he seemed to be too far lost in thought to notice his best friend trying to save him from spiraling depression. Eventually, Lucy couldn't bear to watch Happy cry anymore and went over to pick him gently off of the pink haired boy's head, promising a ton of fish and companionship for the day. That seemed to stop the little cat's crying and brought a smile of sympathy to her face. 'Damn you idiot, can't even get it together for Happy. Some best friend you are. I am going to make sure he is well cared for and you better get well again soon…or else' She thought to herself as she strode away with the blue exceed, a secret grin slowly making itself known. Just as Mira was beginning to go consult master Makarov about the issue, the Thunder Tribe strolled through the front doors after their latest mission. Laxus didn't appear to be in a bad mood so she hailed him over to see if he could help. "Laxus, I am worried about Natsu. He's been hogging that corner over there every time you guys leave for missions and looking overly down. Can you see if you can help him out? Oh and please be gentle on him, he's not doing anything bad which is part of the reason I am worried. He and Gray haven't fought in about 3 months you know." Mira explained motioning the blonde to Natsu's brooding corner with a soft smile on her face. 'If anyone can set that knuckle head straight, it's Laxus' she thought while cleaning a mug and watching said man's approach. The lightning mage strode up to Natsu, and in an uncharacteristic show of friendship, placed his hand on his shoulder. "So pinky, care to explain to me why the guild hall is clogged up with the stench of your misery?" he inquires with a small smile, looking genuinely concerned. Natsu weakly turned his head towards him and then looked at his lap murmuring so softly that Laxus almost couldn't hear, "I won't talk with you about it here. Let's head outside and I'll explain." Laxus nodded his head and followed Natsu as he got up from the table to exit the guild. The pair headed towards one of the fire Dragon Slayers favorite places, where Lisanna and he had made a play house when he had first found Happy's egg. Laxus was a little surprised that he would share such a personal place with him but kept a neutral expression on his face as he was led into the tiny and well-kept hut. Once he and Natsu were sitting cross –legged across from each other on the dirt floor, the latter sighed and said, " The reason I have been so upset is that well… You're way better than me. No matter how hard I try or how much I train I can never defeat you. EVER. You on the other basically get handed whatever you want on a silver platter, no questions asked. All I ever wanted was to be the number one mage in Fairy Tail so I could make Igneel proud, but lately all I seem to do is screw everything up." The lightning mage sat silently, pondering what he should say to the clearly distraught teen who sat before him who was brimming with self-disgust. He never thought that someone as boisterous as Natsu could ever be put into a slump because of something like this but, as he sat there, he realized that said teen kept many of his troubles to himself. He could understand not letting other people in on his issues; he himself was the same way and did not like consulting other people for help. However, there are always times when help is needed; Laxus had learned that over his many years in the guild. Sighing and rubbing his temple, Laxus thought carefully before replying in a low tone "Natsu, you are not as much of a screw up as you think you are. Your fire magic has improved exponentially since you first arrived at the guild. I have worked hard for everything I get, no one just hands it to me. I receive what I deserve for my efforts and don't let people try to jip me when I know what I deserve." He paused to see if Natsu had anything to say but when it was apparent that he didn't he continued, "Anyways if the reason you are upset is because you are not as strong as me then maybe you should train your magic more so you can be stronger. If you want I'll even train with you on occasion until you are on par with my level." He offered his expression one of seriousness and commitment. The pink haired teen stared at the floor, debating on whether or not to accept the offer. 'On the one hand, Laxus is an arrogant jerk who likes to make fun of me and I am a little wary of agreeing to this. On the other hand, he _**is**_ the strongest mage in Fairy Tail and would be an excellent mentor for helping me become stronger…I guess there's nothing else to it then…."

Continued in the Next Chapter


	3. Chapter 2: Inner Musings and Revaltions

Chapter Two

…I guess there's nothing else to it then...' "I'd like that a lot. Thanks Laxus for talking with me, I think it really helped. I feel a whole lot better than I did earlier." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head while grinning sheepishly. "Anytime. Now, from what I hear you haven't been taking good care of yourself so go home, eat, shower and for the love of magic get some damn sleep. You look like you got shot in the head multiple times by Bisca and Alzack over whether or not their magic should actually be considered magic." Laxus replied with a smirk. The blonde and the fire mage left the hut to go to their respective homes, each with a different set of worries. Laxus was worried that if he wasn't careful that the guild would soon know of one of his greatest secrets thanks to proposing the training deal to Natsu. The latter on the other hand, was concerned that he wouldn't improve much even with the lightning mage's help and that he would quickly become frustrated leaving Natsu back at square one. That's the last thing he wanted, was to feel as if he could never progress passed his failures. He wanted to show everyone that he was worthy of being a dragon's son and that he would do everything within his power to protect the ones he loves. Upon opening the door to his house, he decided that he should probably tidy up the place a little seeing as it looked even worse than the usual pig-sty it always seemed to be. He had vaguely remembered something about Happy going off with Lucy during his earlier pouting session so he made sure to make the little bed and to write a brief apology note to give to his best friend when he came back. After the house work was finished, Natsu stepped into the hot shower after eating a large meal with a satisfied sigh, letting the water soothingly caress his skin and ease his body's discomforts. If he had actually thought about it, he would have realized that he hadn't showered in days and had begun to smell but none of that mattered now as he stood beneath the spray of water. He quickly soaped up and finished rinsing before getting out of the small shower's confines. He toweled off and decided he would sleep in the nude because he was simply too lazy to put on any sleep wear and no one really visited him anyway. He took the time to make sure that his bed was clean before jumping onto his bed and as soon as his head touched the pillow, Natsu Dragneel was dead to the world…

Meanwhile Laxus lay on his own bed, thinking over his recent mission with his team. Evergreen had casually said something about finding a lover as they made their way back to the guild. They had easily dealt with the bandits plaguing the small town they had accepted the request from and were taking the scenic route back to relax a bit before going on another mission. "Really Laxus, you ought to find someone who can greet you when you come back from missions with some love and good, hot food. I think it would do you some good. You could always go for someone like Mira you know? She's soft, sweet, and fights like the devil himself. No doubt she'd be able to defend herself against you or any other man plus, she's probably very passionate." Bixlow nodded and added, "Yeah Laxus baby, you need to find someone who'll help you unwind after a mission." His little spirits chimed their agreement so loud that the lightning mage had to fight his urge to zap the soul mage and his puppets to ashes for annoying him. Shockingly enough even Freed threw in his 2 cents saying, albeit somewhat softly, "It would be nice to see you happy with someone." The rest of the journey home had been passed in silence but Laxus had a storm raging in his mind as he pondered their comments objectively. The fact that the Thunder Tribe was more concerned with his love life, or lack thereof, than he was made him wonder if he really should find a person to be with. It's not as if he hadn't thought about it, women and men alike threw themselves at his feet all the time, but it was more along the lines that he hadn't thought of anyone he would care to get to know that well. He knew that love was a two-way street; you can't expect someone to care for you if you don't care for them. Being bisexual, he had a larger pool of people to choose from and he knew he'd probably end up picking someone he knew fairly well from the guild. The problem was figuring out if any of them caught his interest and returned it in full. He knew he wasn't an easy man to deal with, he was constantly reminded of this whenever his grandfather disagreed with a decision he'd made and the looks other guild mates would exchange when he was in a foul mood; he was certain he'd have a hard time finding a person who'd be able to bring him back down after being angry or understand the way he expressed himself. In the end though, he could see where having a partner could make him more relaxed. He'd have someone he could confide in and trust with virtually anything, as well as the advantages that come with a relationship such as a warm bed, good food, clean house, and of course good sex. One day he'd find someone, but for now Laxus Dreyar would sigh before allowing his exhaustion to take hold of his conscious and drag him into the fantastic world that was his dreams….

So how was it? Please stay with me and review!


	4. Chapter 3: Learning The Basics

Tenka Denkou: Set Fire to the Lightning

Chapter 3

The next morning Natsu startled awake from a loud banging noise on his door. 'Who in Fiore would be at my door this early in the morning?' he thought to himself as he looked at a clock to see that it was 6:30 a.m. "Alright alright, I'm coming just give me a sec." he shouted, hoping quickly into a pair of pants and heading towards the ruckus. He opened the door only to discover that none other than Laxus was standing there, a slightly perturbed look on his face. "About damn time. I have been knocking for almost 10 minutes now. Was beginning to think you became deaf." He muttered and barged into the house. "Why do you always have to be such a jerk? Oh and why are you here? And why so early?" Natsu shot back without thinking. Laxus sighed heavily before grabbing the fire mage by his shirt front and hoisting him into the air. "Look here idiot, I was nice to you yesterday and I made you a promise. I told you I would train with you to help you become stronger, or did your pea brain already forget?" He asked looking very annoyed and short tempered.

"Yeah now that I think about it I remember. Sorry just got up so I wasn't thinking clearly. Now can you put me down?" Natsu said back, looking towards the floor petulantly and huffing. The lightning mage put him down and patted his head like a father before saying "Ok well you better go get some clothes on. And don't forget the first aid kit because I am going to test you today to see just how far I have to train you up before you can even hope to defeat Gray, let alone anyone else in Fairy Tail." Natsu aimed a punch for his face but he grabbed his fist easily and let out a booming laugh. "There'll be plenty of time for that after you get dressed runt. Now hurry up…or else." he said as he walked into the kitchen to wait for the salamander. Natsu went to his closet and got dressed, muttering heatedly about stupid lightning jerks and their sadistic tendencies, and quickly rejoined Laxus in the kitchen. The pair ate a bit of food before heading out to a clearing to begin training.

"Come at me moron. And bring everything you've got." Laxus said with a smirk as he stood and prepared for what he knew would come. Natsu was always so predictable, his head on attacks were easily stopped and Laxus pinned him after 3 attempted punches and a kick that he managed to deflect before bringing him to the ground effortlessly. This continued for the better part of an hour when Laxus called a stop to the session. He sighed in exasperation, realizing he had more work cut out for him than he originally intended and only so long to do so because he had taken a break from missions to tutor the younger mage. "Natsu, first I think we should work on your approach. You can't charge into a battle blindly like a bull, you have to be cleverer than that. Brute force won't win you a battle if it's not paired with smart strategies. That's the kind of thing that'll get you killed eventually and Erza would rip me apart if I let that happen." Laxus said to him as he sat beneath a tree on the outer edge of the clearing they were in, motioning to a spot beside him on the ground for the pinkette to sit. Natsu did so and nodded obediently, surprisingly seeming to absorb all that the blonde had said and expectantly awaited what Laxus would say next.

Seeing the salamander's entire attention on him made Laxus realize that Natsu could focus fairly well for the most part, except for his jittery movements every now and then. "Another thing you should work on is being calm. You are way to hyper and need to relax and open your senses to what's happening around you. If you don't do that you'll never be able to correctly anticipate your opponent's next move. Now, close your eyes and just listen to what's happening around you in this clearing. Tell me what you hear, see, smell, and feel." The blonde said closing his eyes as he had instructed the other to do. They sat like that in silence, listening to the world surrounding them and paying attention to every detail. Laxus could still feel Natsu's impatience but it wasn't as profound, almost as if it was dulling like an overused knife the longer he sat still. Eventually he told the salamander that was enough and instructed him to open his eyes. "Now, tell me what you observed." He said quietly. Natsu described to him what he noticed and again was surprised because he had picked up on everything the older mage had noticed as well. "Well you did well. I think I have had enough of your stupidity for today. We'll continue again tomorrow and then you'll have to wait again to train with me because the Thunder Tribe is going on an extremely high class mission and I can't pass this opportunity up for and idiot like you. Later Pinky." Laxus said rising to his feet and promptly striding in the direction of his place.

Natsu was left in the clearing, pondering how the lightning mage could be both an ass and yet still be kind when he wanted to be. He only wished he could see the kinder side of Laxus more often because he didn't appreciate all the low blows to his intelligence. Natsu knew he wasn't as stupid as everyone said he was, but that didn't stop it from stinging a little every time someone said it. 'Oh well, I'll just have to show him how smart I am tomorrow then.…'

Please remember to review!


End file.
